In my Darkest Hour
by loonybuttercup
Summary: It was all fun and games at first but now it's the way they survive. Nathan, Siva, Max and Jay, were all just young kids when it started. Stealing things just to prove they could be stolen. As time when on, they became homeless, broke, runaways, and family. They have been on the run for 4 years now and still running. Now all that changes. ( Co-written by MadiBird-McGuiness)


It was all fun and games at first but now it's the way they survive. Nathan, Siva, Max and Jay, were all just young kids when it started. Stealing things just to prove they could be stolen. As time when on, they became homeless, broke, runaways, and family. They have been on the run for 4 years now and still running.

Jay was wandering around concerned and lost. A girl walked by him typing on her phone. He was desperate for help so a complete stranger was the only thing he could do. "Excuse me love, have you seen 4 gits named Nathan, Tom, Siva and Max?" he said to the girl in his British accent.

She looked up at him. "Um, maybe" She chuckled "I wouldn't know if I did, sorry."

"Oh alright, Could you show me where the closest museum is? I think they might be there."

"Yeah, it's over this way. Here, follow me!"

"Thank you love, my name's Jay by the way."

"I'm Madi; it's nice to meet to you." She smiled over at him.

Jay followed and smiled fondly at her. Then he remembered about the posters causing him to look down at his old leathery shoes and loose his smile. Madi glanced over at him. "Hey, what's wrong?" she said in her American accent.

"Uh, I'll tell you once we find the guys" he said nervously.

Madi looked confused. "Oh okay." She said hesitatingly then continued her way to the museum.

Jay began fiddling with his fingers, urging himself not to tell her. "It's complicated. Can you keep a secret, a big secret?" he blurted out.

"Yeah, of course!" she nodded

"Alright, but once you know this you become a part of this big mess. Are you sure you want to know?"

Madi turned around a paused then said "Curiosity got the best of me, so yes."

Jay sighed and stuck his hand in one of his pockets and pulls out a wanted poster of him, Nathan, Siva, Tom and Max and showed it to her. She looked at it. Then she looked back up at him and raised her eyebrows. He cringed at her reaction and shoves the poster back into his pocket.

Madi's drops her jaw slightly as the realization hits her like a ton of bricks. "That's why they're at the museum, isn't it?" she said.

He sighed looked down. "Yeah."

"But why? You don't seem like a bad person!"

"At first it was a way for us to prove we could. Now it's a way we survive. We're runaways. We're not bad people we just do bad things.

She nods slowly as she took it all in. "Do you ever think of stopping? Just hiding and trying to be normal?"

He laughs nervously. "It's kinda too late to be normal. We're homeless and broke. It's our only option. If we try to get a job we could get arrested on the spot. So that's why I need to find them, to make sure there safe. There my family, the only thing I got."

Madi: nodded "Yeah, I get it. Well, the museum's not much farther away"

Then she continued walking and looked down at the ground. He continued following her "Look, I'm sorry for getting you into this." He muttered looking down.

"No, it's okay. You needed to find them; I'd do the same if I were in your position"

"Ok, I know this is a bit weird asking a person I just met this but" he paused "after we find them is it ok if we stay at your place?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, that's fine."

Jay looked down and feeling guilty. "Thanks" he beamed.

Madi looked over at him. "It's fine, no need to feel guilty about anything"

Jay smiled widely. They finally arrive at the museum. Madi walked in with him. "See them?" she said.

Jay nodded "follow me" he said.

He fixed his beanie, looked down to hide his face and walked toward the guys' direction and Madi followed. "Where've you been? " Tom whispered when Jay arrived.

"I got lost but along then I found Madi, I told her about how-" Jay whispered

"You did what?" they all whispered back harshly.

"Look she understands why we're running and she's gonna help us. Trust me."

Madi just stood there biting her lip and looked between all of them nervously. Tom rolled his eyes. Siva stuck his hand out to her. "Hello, I'm Siva." He said.

She smiled and shook his hand "I'm Madi."

"Nice to meet you" he smiled and nudged Tom.

"I'm Tom, This is Max and Nathan" tom sighed and introduce the rest of the group.

"Hi guys!" she waved.

Max and Nathan just smiled back and said "Hi."


End file.
